


Miracle

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, M/M, for a spoiler, proceed at your own risk, there be Golden Circle spoilers of a VERY LARGE AND DRAMATIC NATURE within, this was the most logical fix it I could come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Harry hears a sob from the new kitchen they're still finding their way around and he is in the same room as Eggsy before his next breath.Eggsy has his phone in front of his face, tears streaming down his cheeks.





	Miracle

Harry hears a sob from the new kitchen they're still finding their way around and he is in the same room as Eggsy before his next breath.

Eggsy has his phone in front of his face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

'What's wrong?' Harry signs as he looks around for any other signs of danger.

Eggsy wordlessly gestures Harry over to see.

A young woman's face fills the screen of Eggsy's phone. “And Amelia keeps trying to recruit me as a trainer but-”

“Roxy,” Harry says, recognising her, startled now as Eggsy must surely feel. “We thought you were dead.”

“Likewise, Harry,” Roxy replies. “As I told Eggsy, I had the necessary seconds of warning to jump into the closet panic room, bless Kingsman paranoia for building things capable of withstanding missile blasts. Took me some time to dig myself out of the wreckage. My house was gone and so was everything else. I headed to Germany to see if that branch was still standing and, mercifully, it was.”

Harry turns to Eggsy. “Did you not even check the other branches?”

Eggsy frowns and wiped his cheeks. “Kingsman had fucking blown up. We weren't thinking straight.”

“We?” Roxy asks. “I thought it was just you left, Eggsy. And yourself, Harry.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy's voice cracks, so he clears his throat. “He was with me when we found Harry.”

Roxy nods, her face sad but resigned to the truth. “And he's not now?”

“He saved my life,” Eggsy says. “Stepped on a landmine and he took my place. Saved my life,” he repeats.

Roxy looks away, her eyes dampening before she turns back. “He was a brave and wonderful man. When I get in, we'll drink our own toast to our mentor.”

Eggsy brightens and it's beautiful to see. “You're coming home?”

“Try to stop me,” Roxy grins. “Once I put together that at least some of Kingsman had to have survived, Amelia started scouring for proof. Found some of our gadgets at the site of Poppy's lair when authorities went in to clean it up on an anonymous tip. I called you because,” Roxy paused, “I hoped.”

“We didn't dare hope,” Harry says when Eggsy is clearly too overcome with emotion to respond. “I'm glad I'm not the only Kingsman agent with a cat's luck.”

The phone's camera is now fully facing Harry while Eggsy recovers himself and Roxy raises an elegant eyebrow. “Someone certainly got lucky.” She gestures to her own neck.

Harry touches the same spot on his own and feels the tenderness of a hickey he hadn't noticed before.

“I congratulate the both of you on bringing Eggsy's drunken fantasies to fruition. I expect to no longer be treated to anymore dissertations of how Harry might have kissed.”

“Nope,” Eggsy smiles, relaxed and happy again. “Now it'll be about how he does kiss.””

“I look forward to it,” Roxy shakes her head fondly. “You can hear about the cleverness of Amelia's fingers both on and off the keyboards in great detail.” She looks off to the side and a pillow collides gently with her head. “And that's my cue to convince my girlfriend to move to England with me. See you soon, boys.”

Eggsy clutches the phone to his chest as if he can hug her already and Harry embraces him, pressing kisses to the side of his head.

“It's a miracle, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “It's a fucking miracle.”


End file.
